yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ritalin
Eşi sözlük entrileri dikkat eksikligi bozuklugunda* kullanilan tek esasli ilac. faydalari, zararlari hala ciddi anlamda tartisiliyor olmasina ragmen, kayda deger bir rakibi olmadigindan peynir ekmek gibi gidiyor. cocuklarda uzun sureli bir kullanim gerekirken, yetiskinlerde kisa sureli, sadece konsantrasyon gerektiren durumlarda * tavsiye ediliyor. ha tabi hic bir ilac gibi, ozellikle de hic bir norolojik/psikiyatrik ilac gibi masum degil. methlyphedinat hidroklorur iceren bir ilactir. yasal olan tek uyaricidir. ruhsal bagimlilik yapabilir. adhd (attention deficit hyperactivity disorder) (dikkat eksikligi sendromun)kullanilir. novartis firmasi firmasina aittir. kirmizi recete ile satilir. sinir hucrelerinde dopamin mekanizmasini etkileyerek dolayli yoldan damarlarda daralmaya sebep oldugu bulunmustur.* * yan etkisi iştahsızlıktır. kimse beni anlamıyor abi gençliğine şiddetle tavsiye ettiğim, onun dışında uzak durulması gereken amfetaminimsi. orta 2 - lise 1 yılları arasında kullandığım ilac. lakin zehir miydi panzehir miydi emin değilim. hiperaktivite tedavisinde kullanılır. hiperaktiviteyi hastalık sanan bireyler içmeye devam ederken, hiperaktivitenin bir özellik olduğunu keşfedenler ellerinin tersiyle iterler. dikkat eksikliği bozukluğu tedavisinde pharmaton ile birlikte en popüler ilaç kategorisinin vazgeçilmez elemanı. burada benim en çok takıldığım nokta, kilo aldırıyor olup olmamasıydı. fakat sorduğum psikiyatr abi aksine iştahsızlık yapar diyince denemeye karar vermiştim, o gün bugündür deneyeceğim. bir dönem çok moda olan, annelerin azgın çocukları ile başa çıkma yöntemi. amerika'da yasaklandı ya da tavsiye edilmiyor diye biliyorum ben. hatta the simpsons'ta bununla ilgili bir bölüm vardı bart'a annesi veriyordu ve çocuk tosmu$ birden bire dahi olmuştu fakat boku çıkınca annesi vermeyi kesmişti sonra yine bildiğimiz bart. bazı kişilerde işe yaramayan ilaç. kalıcı olarak dikkat eksikliğini gidermeye yardımcıdır. fakat hastalığı yenmenin en iyi yolu egzersiz ''' vb. yöntemlerle beyni geliştirmektir. düzenli kitap okumak bu açıdan çok faydalıdır. doktor amcalarımın hiperaktif diye kırmızı reçeteyle küçük yaşta bana verdikleri ilaç. annemin bana dort beş saatti bir yuttururdu. üniversitede düzenli olarak kullandığım ama şu sıralarda aklıma bile gelmeyen her ay düzenli olarak yazdırsam dahi kullanmadığım ilaç. sosyal hayatta sizi sıkıcı biri yapar, etrafınızdaki insanlar ilacı kullandığınızı anlar, sessiz ve sakin bir kişilik olursunuz. arkadaşlarınız, ilacın etkisinin geçemsi için sabırsızlanır, bitince o eski esprili muhabbet adam oluverirsiniz. '''ilacı kullanarak girdiğiniz bir sınavdan, kullanmayarak gırdıgınız sınava gore cok ama cok daha başarılı olursunuz. kendimden biliyorum... kırmızı reçeteye tabidir. concerta da bunun aynısıdır *. dozu biraz daha yuksektir. dehb (dikkat eksikliği ve hiperaktivite bozukluğu) sendromunda kullanılan ilaçtır. psikolglarla ve telkinle uğraşmak çözüm olmayacaktır. bir uzman doktor psikiyatriste gidip reçete ettirilmelidir. tabii öncelikle hastalığın tespit edilmesi gerekmektedir. kırmızı reçeteyle verilir. bunun yanında da heyet raporu gerekmektedir. yani eczaneden isteseniz verecekleri bir ilaç değildir. uyarıcıdır. zihinsel bir doping yapmışsınız farzedebilirsiniz. konsantre olma süresi üzerinde önemli etkileri vardır. süreyi arttırır. avrupa ve amerikada yaşayan öğrenciler arasında kullanımı her geçen gün yaygınlaşan beyin dopingi. house md dizisinin bir bölümünde adı geçiyordu ve house bu ilacı 'yasal kokain' olarak tanımlamıştı. abartılan ilaçtır. yasal kokain değildir. kokain niyetiyle kullanacak olanlara zaten yasal değildir. birileri alıp kafayı çekmesin diye kırmızı reçeteyle satılmaktadır. kullanan birini görünce "versene la bi tane" demeyin. etkileri fiziksel değil, zihinseldir. ayrıca narkolepsi de de kulanılır, uyarıcıdır ya ondan. (bkz: öğrenci dostu) hiperaktivite ve dikkat eksikliğinde kullanılan ilaçtır. kırmızı reçeteyle satılır. konsantrasyonu sağlamak için verilebilir. bir tür uyarıcı. bu saatte ayakta olmamı borçlu olduğum ilaç. dikkati toplayıp ders çalışmaya yardımcı olduğu doğrudur. gitgide artan dozlarla doktor kontrolünde kullanmak gerekmektedir. kırmızı reçete ile verilen ilaç hiperaktiviteye verilir konsantrasyon sağlama konusunda çok iyi olduğu söylenir. öss'ye hazırlanırken dersane sınavlarında hızlı yapacağım diye toplama ya da çarpma gibi basit bir işlemi hatalı yaparak soruları kaçırmam nedeniyle validemin o zamanki modaya uyarak beni psikiyatriste götürüp yazdırdığı ilaç. adam bana uyku yapar, iştahsızlık yapabilir demişti ama bende hiç biri olmamış dikkat eksikliğimi de hiç azaltmamıştı ve bende kullanmayı bırakmıştım. acı olan öss'de çok basit bir mat sorusunu yanlış yaparak istediğim bir bölümü 1 puan farkla kaçırmıştım. * kardeşimin kullandığı ilaçtır. hakikaten etkilidir. ki bir 3. şahıs olarak bile çok rahat etkisi gözlemlenebilir. denek* sakindir, dersleri dikkatlice dinler, sıkılmaz, öğretmenlerinden şikayet gelmez. lakin en büyük yan etkisi, iştahsızlıktır. gerçi kardeşimin böyle bir ilaç kullanması beni üzüyor ama ne yaparsın. zaten 4-5 ayda bir iki tane içiyor. fazla bokunu çıkarmamak lazım diye düşünüyorum. ilerlemiş dikkat eksikliği ve hip. boz. durumunda buna tapmanızı sağlayacak etkide bir ilaçtır. *etkisi 2-3 saat olması sebebiyle concertaya geçişi düşündüren fakat çocuk psikoloğuna görünüp vidi vidi bir takim prosedürleri yerine getirmenin gerekli kılındığı, sadece şuan benim için düşünmekte kalan eylem. gene içmem lazım etkisi geçti hissediyorum. vize final zamanı dostu ilaç. öfori da yapar, süper etkili sayılmaz ama etkilidir. yakında içip deneyip görüşleirmi ve etkileirni buraya yazacağım ilaçtır. yan etkilerini okuduktan sonra içersen 3 saat boyunca kurt cobain'i görmeyi beklersin. (skolyoz, 29.06.2012 17:01) hayat kurtaran ilaçtır bir dehb'li için. evet dün ilacımı aldım ve oh dedim ya. ne sıkıntı kaldı ne stres. konsantre olamamanın verdiği sıkıntı nedir bilir misiniz ? düşünmek istemediğin şeyleri düşünüyorsun felan çok kötü.. (biseyyokki, 31.10.2012 07:27) içtiğim ilk gün sonunda izlenimlerim: 1-hala aynı anda 3 şey düşünerek ders çalışıyorum, buna bir etkisi olmadı ilk gün itibari ile 2-etrafa bakınma, oyalanma süremi azalttı az da olsa. 3-zaten günde 7 saat çalışıyorum ortalama , nasıl etki edecek ki derken verimimi ciddi anlamda artırdığını söylemeliyim. 4-konsantrasyonu artırdığı ise bünyemde doğrulandı, şöyle ki, en sevmediğim şeyi çalıştığım halde tüm gün tam aksi gibi sanki dünyaya bunu çalışmak için gelmişim gibi okudum, bu çok garip bi hismiş. 5- ortalama 5 saat sonra azaldı etkisi. 6- sevdik sanırım birbirimizi * (pinkygreen, 29.11.2012 19:39) kafadaki her şeyi netleştiren güzellik. bugün tanıştık kendisiyle ve bana bugün "ders dinlemek" neymiş nasıl olurmuş bunu öğretti. biriyle konuşurken başka bi şey düşünsen bile netsin. yani aynı anda farklı şeyler düşünsen bile, ayrı kulvarlarda düşüncelerini ilerletebiliyorsun. bunu yaparken de konuştuğun adamın ruhu duymuyor, ne söylediğini defalarca sormana gerek kalmıyor mesela. evet bugün sapık gibi bunları denedim insanlar üzerinde. hatta iş bu entrynin de tamamen deneme amaçlı yazıldığını söyleyebilirim. normal şartlar altında şimdiye kadar otuz kere yazılmış silinmiş sonra yazmaktan vazgeçilip sözlük, bilgisayar, ışık filan kapatılıp gidip yatılmıştı. ritalin canmış evet. ha şunu da belirtmek gerek ki eğer gerçekten sorununuz sadece ders çalışamamaksa bunun çözümünü ritalinde aramak pek doğru olmayabilir ki olmaz da yani. zira dikkat eksikliği okulun-derslerin yanında yaşantıda da gözlemlenebilecek bir şey. demem o ki ritalin benim kurtarıcım olur, tüm derslerden a alırım, ritalinle 4.00 ortalama da neymiş filan gibi triplere girmeden önce sorgulanması gereken şeyler var. tecrübeyle sabit ki muzdarip olunan şeylerin bir çoğu akademik dünyanın dışında yaşananlar oluyor. tutmayın örnek veriyorum. mesela ayrıntılara dikkat edememek ya da deli gibi odaklanmak. bir ders saati boyunca projektörün ışığının nasıl yanıp söndüğüne baktığınız oldu mu hiç? benim oldu. en kötülerinden biri de karşınızda biri konuşurken dinler gibi gözüküp dinlememek. bunun da en vahim örneği annenin marketten bir şeyler istemesi olsa gerek. hayır üç şey istemiş kadın. ikisini elinde tutuyorsun, üçüncü için tüm reyonlara tüm raflara bakıyorsun "neydi bu? neydi?" diye. eksik gedik götürüyorsun sonra, anne alışmış zaten. sonracığıma, unutkan olmak ve bundan mütevellit devamlı bir şeyler kaybetmek. oturunca bile ellerin ayakların durmaması, çok söz kesmek, sıra bekleyememek, sorunun sonu dinleyemeden cevap vermek, dağınık olmak, her şeyden çabuk sıkılmak, çabuk bıkmak, sinema gibi uzun süre sabit durmak gereken yerlere gidememek, her yere geç kalmak ve bundan kaynaklı telaş, devamlı bir şeyleri ertelemek, sakarlık, sonucunu düşünmeden pat diye konuşmak ve aslında o an ağzından çıkan şeyi demek istediğinden de değil, sadece anlık bi boşluk. kitabın veya filmin ortasına gelip ana karakterin ismi hakkında en ufak bir fikre sahip olmamak. yine bence çok önemlilerinden karar verememek, harflerin veya sayıların yerini ters yazmak gibi yazım hataları yapmak, sürekli bir huzursuzluk hali, topluca bir yere gidildiğinde nedensiz oradan kalkıp gitme ihtiyacı ve belki de en belirleyicilerinden uzun süreli bir ilişki kuramamak gibi gibi. bana kalırsa kendinde bu tip farklılıkları gözlemleyebilmiş ve bunlardan rahatsız olan insanlar kendilerinin ve çevredekilerin ömürlerinden ömür götürmeden önce üşenmeyip bir psikiyatrla konuşmalılar. bir de dikkat dağınıklığı olan insanlar aptal insanlar olmadıkları için * tüm bu sorunları engelleyici çözümler de üreten insanlar. hemen örnek tabi, ilkokul yıllarımdan beri yani 13-14 yıldır * her sabah kalktığımda okula gitmeden yapılacak şeyler maddelenmiş kafamdadır, ben 4 temel şeyi yaptığımdan emin olmadan çıkmam. üstünü giy tamam. çantanı hazırla tamam. saçını yap tamam. kahvaltı yap sonra git diş fırçala tamam. eğer ben bu 4 şeyi maddelemezsem evden çıkmam mümkün filan olmaz. hee üstünü giymeden mi çıkarsın deme, bir elimde diş fırçası bir elimde çorap boş boş dolanırım diyim anla sen ey bu yazıyı buralara kadar okuyabilmiş yüce insan. böyle çözümler de fark edilmesini geciktirebiliyor açıkçası, hayatı bunun gibi kısaltmalar üzerine kurulu biri olarak söylüyorum ki bu böyle. velhasıl kelam, ritalin can, canan. edit: o değil de bunun halüsinasyon gördürme gibi bir etkisi de olsa gerek. evet var gibi sanki. çünkü sınıfın ortasında kuş uçtuğunu sanmanın başka bir açıklaması yok gibi geldi. bilemedim. (batan geminin mali, 29.11.2012 23:42 ~ 30.11.2012 14:24) hiper aktivite teşhisi konulduktan sonra sekiz tane bir düzeltmemi sağlayan ilaçtır. ama tartışılır şuan duyduğum şeylerden sonra içmeyi bıraktım bir süre ilgi dağınıklı azalmıştı fakat gelecek zamanda tekrar kullanmaya başlıyacağım sanırsam. (aci salep, 14.12.2012 20:28) ihtiyacım olan ilaç. nasıl alınır nasıl reçeteye yazdırılır prosedürünü çok merak ediyorum. (bkz: mesaj kutusundaki sarı renk değişimi) (lapella, 19.01.2013 02:55) kullananı çok zor bulunan ilaç. not:bir pm kadar yakınızdayım. (kosturan yazar, 01.03.2013 01:23) kullanan birini sabahtan beri aradigim ama bulamadigim ilac. not:pm lutfen (kosturan yazar, mobil, 01.03.2013 06:07) bir sure aurorix kullandiktan sonra fayda etmeyince doktorumun yazdigi ilac. yanina sulpir ve lustral ile. ilk kez cuma aksami aldim. bir sey calismadigim icin odaklanma ile ilgili bir sey soyleyemeyecegim. fakat ayni aksam uzun zamandir olmayan aglama krizine girdim ortada bir neden yokken. cumartesi ve pazar da ictim. yine pek bir degisiklik hissetmedim. yalniz pazar, yani dun aksam farkinda olmadan dislerimi siktigimi anladim. birden durup bakiyordum dislerimi sikar haldeyim. bugun de devam etti bu. daha once hic boyle seyler yapmazdim. ayrica ellerime hakim olamamaya basladim. surekli sikasim geliyordu, bir ara da titredigini hissettim. suanda da basim agriyor cok fena. ama ilactan midir gunun yorgunlugundan mi emin degilim. velhasil kelam henuz dilkat noktasinda bana bir artisi olmadi, fiziksel bazi yan etkilerini gordum o kadar. ki bunlar sulpir yuzunden de olabilir. (kurkmantosuzmadonna, mobil, 04.03.2013 20:11) yarın ya da sonraki gün itibariyle kullanacağım ilaçtır . bilgi veririm . 12 13 eczane sonunda anca alabildim . ufak bir haraketlenme oldu gibi . bir ara öyle bir mala bağladım ki burası eczane mi diye sordum la aramaktan . neye benziyor diye ayar yedim . (bumbada, 15.03.2013 21:58 ~ 16.03.2013 15:39) birader çok sevdim lan hızlı hızlı düşünüyorum , bir kararlılık geldi , odaklanabiliyorum . oh beybi . (bumbada, 16.03.2013 16:33) herhiperaktivite ve dikkat eksikliği bozukluğu yaşayanan insanın olduğu gibi benim de defalarca hayatımı kurtarmış olan ilaç. şimdilerde yerini daha uzun süre etki gösteren fakat insanı yemeden içmeden kesen, sinir hastası yapan, kilo aldıran, testesteronunu düşüren concertaya bırakmıştır. özlüyoruz reis (frisco danconia, 22.03.2013 13:17) ihtiyacım olan ilaç. nasıl alınır nasıl reçeteye yazdırılır prosedürünü çok merak ediyorum. (mega, 27.03.2013 01:40) enerji içeceğiyle içilmemesi gereken dikkat toolamada yardımcı ilaç. şöyle ki, numunelik olaraktan elimde geçen bu hapı yuttuktan yaklaşık 20 dakika sonra çarpıntı ve gözlerde şimşek çakması durumunu yaşamam üzerine, bi ara kıllandım 'ulan ben ne içtim acaba...' diye. ancak ilaç etkisini kaybettikten sonra aklıma geldi enerji içeceğiyle birlikte içtiğim. tamam normalde de çarpıntı yapan bir ilaç, ama akşam 16.00 sularında bi enerji içeceği içip, gece 12 sularında ikinci enerji içeceğiyle birlikte içtiğinizde nirvanaya ulaşmanız muhtemel. ben ulaştım kısa bir süre, ama öyle çok matah bir şey değilmiş, benden demesi. efendi gibi bokunu çıkarmadan sadece için ilacınızı, oh mis. yalnız ne kadar kötü örnek teşkil edecek olsam da şunu da belirtmek isterim ki, yeminle dört buçuk saat aralıksız kitap okudum (su, çay, çiş gibi ihtiyaçlar hariç). ama o şimşek çakma anını düşününce yine de değmez diyor insan. (zar adam, mobil, 25.04.2013 20:57) kullananından yorumlarını beklediğim ilaç. reçetesi kırmızı kağıttanmış diyolla. (dede korkutma sal cocuklari, 25.05.2013 01:44) dikkat eksikliği olan, daha önce kullanıp bırakmış biri olarak söylüyorum ki onsuz yaşamak imkansız.hele eğitim ve başarı mümkün değil. (olsunolsuntabi, 28.05.2013 13:23) bi sonraki aşaması concerta olan, dikkat eksikliği varsa hiç itiraz edilmeden ve vakit geçirilmeden kullanılması gereken ilaç. (keremi, 28.05.2013 13:26) sinir sistemi ve karaciger bozucu. kimae kusura bakmasin da hicbir sey sagliktan onemli degil. nihayetinde ilac kullanmak yerine insan algilarini kendi de acabilir. (the godfather, mobil, 28.05.2013 13:28) yeni umudumdur. (cersei, 28.05.2013 23:23) intiharın yasal ve uzun süreli formu olan ilaç. kullanmayı bilmeyip umutlananlar için tabii. (semiazas, 28.05.2013 23:29) insana 4-5 saat konsantrasyon patlamasi yasatan, beyni sudan duru yapan ilac. ama duygusal, fiziksel ve norolojik olarak cok degistiriyor insani. beyinde atalete sebep oldugu hakkinda calismalar var. artik sadece buyuk sinavlardan once kullaniyorum. (sahteviagra, 15.07.2013 14:44) tıbben faydası zararlarından çok olmayan ilaç. özellikle dehb tanısı almış çocuklarda kullanılır. çocuğu adete ota çevirir. küçükken bir süre kullandığım ve kendi çocuğum olur da annesi gibi hiperaktif olursa asla kullanmayacağım ilaç. kullananlara da şaşıyorum. (aristocrazia, mobil, 15.07.2013 14:59) 1 buçuk saat önce aldığım hap. yorumları okuyunca heyecanlandım. hayatım değişecek diye bekliyorum. abartmış olabilirim, olmayabilirim de.nerdeyse tüm sorunlarımın temeli dikkat eksikliğim ve unutkanlığım. heyecanlıyım.artık sıkılmadan bişeyler okuyabilecem** (camurdankeyk, 19.09.2013 10:22) normalde kullanıyorsanız ve bir süre ara vermişseniz, bu aradan sonra içtiğinizde kendinizi limitless filmindeki adama benzetebileceğiniz ilaç. cidden bir süre ara verdikten sonra içince 'oh be dünya varmış' dedirtiyor. sürekli kullanınca da dağları taşları deldirecek derecede sinir yapıyor orası ayrı. (zar adam, 25.09.2013 22:58 ~ 22:59) dehb'liler için vazgeçilmez olan ilaç. yalnız muhteşem bir şeyde değil bu, ölümcül yan etkileri olan... küçük dozlarda dahi taşikardi yapan ritalin, fazla miktarda alırsanız mutlak surette kalp krizi geçirmenize sebep olabilecektir. ha bu arada dehb li bile olsan ritalinin fayda etmesi garanti değil. enerji içeceğim. powerade'im.red bull'um. monster'im. bu hap bi harika dostum! (camurdankeyk, 26.11.2013 21:17) #22050506 :) oy ver w tavsiye şikayet et bir concerta değildir... (genc yazar, 06.12.2013 20:32) insanlar üzerindeki etkisi kanıtlanamamış olan ilaçtır. http://galeri.uludagsozluk.com/r/552003/+ (lvnt, 30.12.2013 21:43) dikkat eksikliği sorununda kullanılan bir ilaç. bünyede yaklaşık olarak 4 saat kadar etkili. içildikten sonra neyle ilgileniliyorsa, onda kalınıyor. genellikle ders çalışırken oluşan dikkat eksiklikleri için kullanılıyor. faydası da oluyor. ancak zararları da mevcut, bünye de garip etkiler yapabiliyor. ilk başlarda uyku düzenini bozabiliyor. ama uzun süreli kullanımında çok büyük sıkıntılar yaşanmıyor. yine de henüz tam olarak zararları saptanabilmiş bir ilaç değil, çok ihtiyaç olmadıkça kullanılmaması en doğusu. psikiyatristlerin kolay kolay yazamayacağı ilaç. öyle dikkat eksiğim var, bi koşup ssk'dan alayım diyemezsiniz. Ritaline farklı bir bakış - Sızıntı Ritalin'e Farklı Bir Bakış Dr. Hasan AYDINLI / Sosyoloji - Şubat 2003 Ritalin bir çoğumuz tarafından bir şey ifade etmiyor olabilir. Hattâ birçok kişinin bu ilâcın ne olduğu ve nerede kullanıldığı konusunda bile bilgisi bulunmamaktadır. Kendi çocuğu bu ilâcı kullanan ve fayda gören bir çok anne babanın da ilâç hakkında tam bir bilgisi bulunduğu söylenemez. Bundan dolayı duyulan ve okunan bazı bilgiler kafa karışıklığına yolaçabilmektedir. Piyasada ticarî ismi Ritalin olan ilâcın müessir maddesi, metilfenidat dediğimiz merkezî sinir sistemi uyarıcısı olan bir maddedir. Amfetamin benzeri tesir yapan bu ilâçların tedavi için kullanımı 1950 yıllarında başlamıştır, yani günümüzdeki bir çok ilâçtan çok daha önce bulunmuştur. Ritalin daha çok dikkat eksikliği ve hiperaktivite durumlarında kullanılmaktadır. Başka kullanıldığı durumlar ve hastalıklar da olmasına rağmen, en fazla bu maksatla kullanıldığı için hiperaktif çocukların ilâcı olarak tanınmıştır. Aşırı hareketlilik, dikkat eksikliği ve dürtüsellik belirtileriyle kendini gösteren bu bozukluk, ilk bakışta sıradan bir davranış gibi gelse de kişinin hayatını oldukça etkilemektedir. Bilhassa okul dönemi ve okul öncesi dönemde bu olumsuz davranışlara rastlanmaktadır. Bu çocuklar; ders başarısı, arkadaşlarıyla ve anne babalarıyla olan münasebetlerinde problemler yaşamaktadır. Dikkat eksikliği ve hiperaktivite durumunda çoğunlukla çocuğun ders başarısı giderek düşmekte, arkadaş münasebetleri bozularak okul ve arkadaş çevresinden dışlanmakta ve psikososyal zorluklar oluşmaktadır. Bu problemleri yaşayan çocuklarda davranış bozukluğu, öğrenme güçlüğü, madde bağımlılığı ve depresyon sık olarak birlikte görülmektedir. Günümüzde bu problemleri önlemede en önemli tedaviler ilâç tedavisi, davranışçı tedavi ve diğer terapi çeşitleridir. Sayılan tedavi çeşitleri içerisinde en tesirli olanı ilâç tedavisidir. İlaç tedavisinde ilk tercih Ritalin'in de aralarında bulunduğu merkezi sinir sistemi uyarıcısı ilaçlardır. Son zamanlarda ABD'de yapılan bir çalışmada bu hastalığın tedavisinde ilâç kullanılmadan başarısız olunduğu belirtilmiştir. Bazı hekimler, bu ilacı kendi çocuklarına da vermektedir. İlacın uyuşturucu niteliği, ilacın kullanım şekli ile alâkalıdır. Normalde ağızdan alınan Ritalin, tedavi dozundan çok yüksek miktarda damar içine alındığında veya burundan koklandığında uyuşturucu benzeri bir tesir yapabilir. Şunu unutmamak gerekir ki bütün ilaçlar yanlış kullanıldığında ve uygun dozda kullanılmadığında insanlar için zararlı olabilir. Birçok ilâçta olduğu gibi bu ilâcın da yan tesirleri vardır. Bu yan tesirlerin en sık olanları iştahsızlık, uykusuzluk, sinirlilik, karın ağrısı, baş ağrısı ve mide bulantısıdır. Toksik psikoz ve çok ender görülen başka yan etkiler vardır. Ayrıca Türkiye'de reklamı en az yapılan ilâç Ritalin olduğu gibi fiatı da 5 dolar olup, ayda 10 dolarlık bir maliyeti vardır. Dolayısıyla menfaat maksatlı bir suiistimal ihtimali düşüktür. Hiperaktivite ve dikkat eksikliğinin sadece anne-babaların sevgisizliğinden ve ilgisizliğinden kaynaklandığı söylenemez. Beynin bazı bölgelerinde glikoz kullanımında bozukluklar olmakta, nörotransmitter sistemde bazı aksaklıklar göze çarpmaktadır. Bu çocuklarda enerji fazlalığı olduğu doğru değildir, belki beyindeki davranış kontrolünü sağlayan bölgenin iyi çalışmadığı daha uygun ifade olur. Bu çocuklara uygulanan testlerden elde edilen bilgilere göre, hareketlilikle ilgili dokuz, dikkat eksikliğiyle ilgili altı, ve dürtüsellikle ilgili üç belirtisi vardır. İlâcı kullanmanın gâyesi çocuğun hareketliliğini azaltmak değil, gerekli ve faydalı hareketler yapmasını temin etmektir. SIZINTI'NIN DEĞERLENDİRMESİ Ritalin'e dair yaptığımız araştırmada, bu konuda hâlâ çeşitli tartışmaların devam ettiğini gördük. İnternette kısa bir dolaşma ile bu hususta elde ettiğimiz bilgilerin bir kısmı aşağıda özetlenmiştir: Lawrence Wheathers'ın 1998'de yayınlanan "Dikkat Eksikliği Hiperaktivite Bozukluğunda Başarı Yolu, İlaçsız Tedavide Yeni Bir Model ve İnkılabçı Bir Teori" isimli kitabında geniş olarak ele alındığına göre, hiperaktivite ve dikkat eksikliği sendromu ne bir bozukluk ne de biyolojik temeli olan bir rahatsızlıktır; bununla ilgili olarak da beyinde nöroanatomik bir bozukluk yoktur (www.caer.com). Bu rahatsız edici durum, çocuğun dünyaya geldiği aile ve toplum çevresi ile fıtrat ve mizacının örtüşmesindeki zayıflıktan kaynaklanmaktadır. Çocuğun bulunduğu çevreye karşı uyum zayıflığına tesir eden faktörler değiştirilerek bu durum düzeltilebilmektedir. Dolayısıyla bu durum, aslında çocuğun kendine uygun olmayan ortama karşı çok ustaca kullandığı bir savunma mekanizması olarak da tarif edilebilir. Aynı savunma mekanizmasını zaman zaman büyükler de kullanmaktadır. Bu olumsuz durumlar ortadan kalktığında çocuklar gayet uyumlu ve sağlıklı davranır hale gelmektedirler. Fakat büyükler bu çocuklarla uğraşmaktan kaçındıkları ve yeterli zaman bulamadıkları için, bu çocuklar azınlıkta kalmakta, dolayısıyla hemen ilâçla tedavi yoluna başvurulmaktadır. Bugün ABD'de dört milyon çocuk bu ilâcı kullanmaktadır. Çünkü ilâçla tedavi çok hızlı cevap üreten, ebeveynlerin ve öğretmenlerin işini kolaylaştıran bir yoldur. 1990'dan bu yana ilâcın üretimi % 700 artmıştır. Okullarda ve kreşlerde yaygın olarak kullanılmaktadır. İlâcın kokainle aynı tesiri yaptığı ABD'de yayınlanan raporlarda belirtilmektedir (Simon ve Schuster, 1999). 1995 yılında Teksas'da aşırı Ritalin kullanarak acil servise kaldırılan çocuk sayısı ile kokain kullanımından dolayı acil servise kaldırılan çocuk sayısı aynıdır. Bu çocuklarda, beyinde davranışı kontrol eden bölgeler arasında koordinasyon bozukluğu görülmektedir, fakat bu neticenin oluşması birçok faktöre bağlıdır. Yaratılıştan bir yatkınlık (güç mizaçlı çocuklar) olduğu gibi, bu yatkınlığın hamilelik döneminde annenin beslenmesi, stres yoğunluğu, doğum esnasındaki zorlamalar, çevre ile ilgili faktörler, anne-babanın eğitimine ve hayata bakışına bağlı olarak çocuğa karşı yanlış davranışları ve çocukla olan münasebetleri, sözkonusu durumun ortaya çıkmasına sebep olabilmektedir. Ayrıca ritalinin beyinde glikoz kullanımını düzenlediğine dair sadece bir vak'a rapor edilmiştir. Ritalin ile glikoz kullanımı arasında bir alâka bulunsa bile bu durum hastalığın nörobiyolojik olduğunu göstermez, çünkü ilâç normal çocuklarda da aynı tesiri oluşturmaktadır. Belirtiyi yok etmekte, ancak hastalığı tedavi etmemektedir. Hastalığın biyolojik sebebi tam olarak bilinmediğinden, teşhis ancak davranışların gözlenmesi ve analiz edilmesiyle belirlenebilmektedir. Fakat bu testlerle hangi çocuğun hiperaktif ve dikkat eksikliği olduğunu teşhis etmek çok zordur. Zira bu testler çocuğa uygulandığı için güvenilir değildir. Birçok uzman sebep-sonuç münasebeti konusunda tartışmaktadırlar. Acaba bu bozukluk, beyindeki nörolojik bir yapı arızasının veya biyokimyevî aksaklığın sonucu mudur, yoksa aile çevresindeki geçimsizliklerin, henüz gelişmekte olan 0-3 yaş arasındaki çocuk beyninde arıza meydana getirmesinin veya doğumdaki bir zorlanmanın sebep olduğu bir sonuç mudur? Hiperaktivite ve dikkat eksikliği sendromu konusunda akılda tutulması ve dikkat edilmesi gereken hususlar şu şekilde özetlenebilir: 1- Öncelikle çocuğunuzu yetişkin penceresinden değil, onun penceresinden anlamaya, çevresine karşı neden "tepki" tarzında tutum ve davranışlarda bulunduğunu tesbit etmeye çalışınız. Çocuğun his dünyasını dopamin sistemi üzerinden düzenleyen ilâçları hekiminizle birlikte kullanmaya karar vermeden önce, çocuğunuzun mizaç motifine uygun hissî ihtiyaçlarını ne ölçüde karşılayıp karşılayamadığınıza bir psikolog ile birlikte karar veriniz. İlaca başlamadan önce, çocuğun mizaç motifi ile ona sunulan ebeveynlik tarzlarının, kreşte ve okulda verilen eğitimin uygunluk derecesini belirlemenin, ona göre tutum ve davranış değişikliğine gitmenin, ilâçla tedavinin dozunu ve süresini kısaltabileceğini unutmamalısınız. 2- Ritalin, Amerika Birleşik Devletleri Federal İlaç Dairesi tarafından, yüksek seviyede bağımlılık yapan ilâçlar kategorisine alınmıştır. Ritalin'in bulunduğu grupta amfetaminler, kokainler, morfin, afyon ve barbituratlar yer almaktadır. Dolayısıyla Ritalin bağımlılığa yol açmayan yumuşak uyarıcılardan değildir. 3- Bu ilâçlar, çocuktaki zihnî ve hissî gelişmeye müsbet katkıda bulunmaktan daha çok, ebeveynlere ve öğretmenlere yardımcı olmaktadır(!). Ritalin bugünkü bilgilerimiz ışığında sadece hiperaktif çocuklarda gözlenen ve belirlenen nörobiyolojik bir bozukluğu düzeltmemekte, bu ilâcı alan herkesin dopamin seviyelerini artırarak, dikkat toplanmasına ve sakinliğe yol açmaktadır. Dolayısıyla ritalinin sistemde ürettiği cevap sadece hiperaktivite ve dikkat eksikliği belirtilerine has değildir. 4- Hiperaktif çocuklara hem bağımsızlıklarını hem de sorumluluklarını geliştirecek vazifeler, işler ve sorumluluklar vererek, ayrıca onlara destek olarak kendilerini daha sağlıklı ifade etmelerine imkân sağlamalıyız. Belki de onlara has sınıflar ayırmalı ve ev ödevleri vermeliyiz. Onlarla hissî ağırlıklı beraberliklerimizi daha da artırmalıyız. 5- Çocukların fıtratlarının temiz, zeki, sevecen ve iyiye yönelik olduğunu ve kendilerini geliştirmek için harekete ve fizikî aktiviteye ihtiyaç duyduklarını unutmayalım. Çoğu zaman çocukları küçük birer yetişkin konumunda görmek ister ve onları istediğimiz şekilde yetiştirmek için gayret ederiz. Ama çocukların ebeveynlerinden ve öğretmenlerinden beklentileri, yaratılıştan kendilerine verilmiş olan özelliklerine uygun, ilgi, destek ve şefkattir. Çocukların fizyolojik ve nörolojik gelişmeleri onların hareket etme isteklerine bağlıdır. Bu hareketler engellenmemeli ve zararsız olacak şekilde kanalize edilmelidir. Sonuç olarak, dikkat eksikliği ve hiperaktif olan çocukların tedavisi sadece ilâçla mümkün olmamaktadır. Bunun yanında anne babalar, bakıcılar, okul öncesi ve okul öğretmenleri şefkatle, sabırla, sevgiyle, bıkmadan, ne yaptığını bilerek onlarla ilgilenerek, tatlı-sert bir disiplinle durumlarını iyileştirebilirler. En önemlisi, bu çocukları özel sınıflarda sabırla birebir ilgilenerek ve şefkatle yaklaşarak eğitmenin yolunu aramalıyız. Bu eğitim yolu denendikten sonra, ancak çaresiz kalındığında uzman ve güvenilir bir psikiyatri hekiminin kontrolünde ilâçla tedaviye geçilebilir. Yorumlar  1  Tavsiye et 1 ⤤ Paylaş En iyilere göre sırala Profil Resmi Tartışmaya katıl… Önizleme resmi için yer tutucu − ⚑ Profil Resmi fatma • 3 yıl önce benim oğlumada çok şiddetle ritalin önerdiler üzerime çok geldiler ama ben kullandırmadım ..çocuğumu seviyorum her haliyle kaş yapalım derken göz çıkarmamız isteniyor ...ben bir hemşireyim ve sakın kullanmayın derim.....öğretmenler ve toplum kusura bakmasınlar sapıkları kaldırıyorsunuzda bu çocuklarmı sorun......bu çocuklar bizim ülkemizin çocukları ve herkes bunu çekmek zorunda ....ve oğlum matematik birincisi bu çocuklar için özel okul olsun çok ama çok isterim 15 △ ▽ • Yanıtla • Paylaş › Profil Resmi voll > fatma • 2 yıl önce ben 23 yaşındayım hiperaktivide var. 5 yaşında ilkokula başladım 4 yaşında okuma yazma biliyordum herşey normal görünüyordu 5. sınıfa kadar derslerim yine iyiydi ama eskisi gibi değildi. aklım hemen başka yerlere gidiveriyordu. ve şu an inanılmaz kötü durumdayım. ünv sınavını kazandım fakat okulu bitiremedim. çünkü sürekli bir sıkılma durumu var başladığım işi bitiremiyorum. herşey yarım kalıyor be herseyi unutuyorum. bugün psk. bana ailen küçükken doktora falan götürdümü diye sorduğunda hayır dedim ve çok üzüldüm belkide benim ailem okadar normal gördü yada okadar önemsemedi ama sonuç olarak şu an inanın çok kötü durumdayım belki çocuğunuzun yaşı küçüktür ama onu gözlemleyin hemde çok dikkat edin. bu normal gibi görünsede gerçekten kötü bir durum yaşı ilerdiğinde sorunlar azıcık bile artsa hemen tedavi edin yani bu günlük yaşamına etki etmeye başladığında şu an onu farkedemiyor olabilirsiniz şunuda söylemek isterimki üniversite sınavında insanların silgi silme sesine dikkatim dağılıyordu o kitapçğa bir türlü kendimi veremedim. umarı çocugunuzda bunu yaşamaz. 23 △ ▽ • Yanıtla • Paylaş › Profil Resmi belma > fatma • 3 yıl önce bende çok kararsızım çok kullanmalımıyım bilemiyorum benim oğlumun dersleride çok iyi ama doktor ilerde bozulabilr diyor bilemiyoruum 2 △ ▽ • Yanıtla • Paylaş › Profil Resmi Gunes • bir yıl önce 30 yaşındayım, mühendisim. Sürekli is değiştiriyorum, her gun baska bir projeyle uğraşmak istiyorum. Bir proje veya is kısa zamanda sonuca ulaşmazsa sıkılıyorum, tükeniyorum. Projeyi bırakıyorum ya da istifa ediyorum. Psikiyatristle geçmişimi konuştuk, yazı yazmaya başladığımda, eğik çizgiler çizmeye başladığımda da sayfalarım hep yarimdi. Hic grup, ekip oyunu oynayamadim.( futbol, basketbol) Hep inanılmaz uzun ve sebepsiz geldi. Hic ders dinleyemedim, evde uzun saatlerimi verip öğrenmeye çalıştım. Sosyal zamanımı çaldım, hayatımı sıkıcı hale getirdim. Hayat cok zordu benim icin. Keske ailem ben küçükken farketseydi. Ritanil başladım, yavaş yavaş amac ve hedeflerim belirmeye başladı. Aklım konudan konuya, hayalden hayale uçmaktan Daha sakin simdi. Cocuğunuzun gelecegini çalmayın, uzman bir doktordan yardım alın. 10 △ ▽ • Yanıtla • Paylaş › Profil Resmi A Safa Karabacak > Gunes • bir yıl önce 25 yaşındayım Makine ressamıyım yapıtığım iş sabır ve dikkat gerektiriyor. Girdiğim şirketlerde sürekli aynı ürünler üzerine çalışıyoruz doğal olarak ben fazla sabırlıyım hayatın geri kalanında ama bu tarz işlerde yoğunlaşmam mümkün olmuyor işten çıkıyorum yada çıkartılıyorum. Sebebi sürekli aynı şeyi yapmaktan sıkılmam. Ailem çocukken sen hiperaktifsin dediğinde anlamının ne olduğunu sormuştum. Fazla hareketli ve yaramaz anlamına geldiği söylenmişti. Ben mutluydum o halimle benim için o yaşlarda sorun oluşturmuyordu. Üniversite için başka şehire geldiğimde okula yoğunlaşmak zorunda kaldığım an anladım. Konsantre olamıyorum birşeylere. Bu her hangi birşey oluyor sadece ders değil. Normalde insanların 3 4 hobisi olur benim 10dan fazla hobim var birinden sıkılsam diğerine sarılıyorum ama hiçbirinde tam profesyonelim diyemem. Sıkıldıkça sigara içiyorum içtikçe sağlığım iyice bozuluyor. Çoçuklarınızın geleceğini düşünün. △ ▽ • Yanıtla • Paylaş › Profil Resmi dilay temel • bir yıl önce ben üniversite sınavına hazırlanan son sınıf öğrencisiyim bazı arkadaşlarımın odaklanmak için ritalini kullandıkları duyumlarını aldım bu ilacın bana her hangi bir yan tesiri olabilir mi acaba? Bu ilaç ileride bende konsantrasyon düşüklüğü yaratabilir mi? Sizce kullanmalımıyım? 9 △ ▽ • Yanıtla • Paylaş › Profil Resmi doktor > dilay temel • 10 ay önce kronik kullanımda şizofreni yapabilen stimülan bir ilaçtır ritalin sakın içmeyin.Bağımlılık yapar .onun yerine dopamini arttırmak için kahve kullanabilirsin ... △ ▽ • Yanıtla • Paylaş › Profil Resmi Ayla > doktor • 10 gün önce Gerçekten şizofreni yapar mı ? Ama kahve kahve de nereye kadar ben kahve içsemde dikkat eksikliğime hiç bir yarar sağladığı yok. Okulda çevrede yaşamın her alanında çok zorlanıyorum. Peki bizim gibi çocuklar ne yapmalı ilaçtan başka? △ ▽ • Yanıtla • Paylaş › Profil Resmi cigdem • 3 yıl önce 4. madde ütopik de olsa benim de arzu ettigim bir durum. okullarda oldukça zorlanıyor bu tip cocuklar. ayrı bir sınıf ya da okulları olabilse keske... 9 △ ▽ • Yanıtla • Paylaş › Profil Resmi hilal > cigdem • 4 ay önce ayrı bir okulları olması demek onları toplumdan dışlamak demektir bence arada harmanlanmaları daha mantıklı.şu yapılabilir bu çocuklar için her öğretmen ve anne babalar zorunlu eğitime tabi tutulabilir.kanun çıkarılabilir,bu çocuklar yasa ile koruma altına alınabilir,her sınıfta 3-4 adet bulundurulmalı zorunluğu getirilmeli.normal çocuklarında onları anlaması için onlar hakkında hikayeler okutulup anlatılmalı bence.. △ ▽ • Yanıtla • Paylaş › Profil Resmi Bennur Aydin Balci • 3 yıl önce Ritalin hakkinda gercekten guvenilir ve aradigim cevaplari aldim , uyarilariniz icin tesekkurler :)) 8 △ ▽ • Yanıtla • Paylaş › Profil Resmi ahmet • 2 yıl önce DEHB rahatsızlığı olan çocukların ileride başarısız olma ihtimali çok yüksektir ve sigara alkol uyuşturucu gibi madde eğilimleri çok yüksektir. Tabi bunlar küçükken gerekli müdahale yapılmaz ise. 34 yaşındayim 6 senedir ritalin kullanıyorum doktorumun dediği gibi kendimdeki cevheri keşfettim. Eğer doktorunuz sizde debh(dikkat eksikligi ve hiperaktivite) teşhisi koydu ise Doktorunuza güvenin ve önerdiği tedaviye başlayın ve devam edin. Ve kesinlikle bilimden şaşmayın. Dış linkler - www.adhdfraud.com. - www.wildestcolts.com - www.attention-deficit-disorder.org. - www.caer.com - www.aqeta.qc.ca/ritalin-e.htm - www.scibermed.org/BBoard/Forum1/ - www.breggin.com/methylphen.html - www.theodora.com/teddy/newyork/ritalin.html Kaynaklar - Edward M. Hallawell and John J. Ratey (1994): Pantheon Books Driven to Distraction: Recognizing and Coping with Attention Deficit Disorder from Childhood to Adulthood. - Why Ritalin Rules by Mary Eberstadt. http://www.policyreview.org/apr99/eberstadt_print.html - Richard DeGrandpre (1999): Ritalin Nation. Simon and Schuster. - Lawrence H. Diller (1998): Running on Ritalin. A Physician Reflects on Children, Society on Performance in a Pill. Bantom Books